This invention relates generally to the field of control panels for appliances and in particular to a control panel for a domestic range or stove which includes a clock-timer lens insert integrally associated with the control panel assembly.
In the appliance industry and in particular the domestic range industry, previous design practice has been to utilize clock-timer assemblies which are factory preassembled, including a glass lens or front, and which are then front mounted to the control panel by snapping the clock-timer assembly into a preformed opening in the control panel. The clock-timer assemblies are generally complete with a chrome bezel trim surrounding the clock-timer lens.
There are also control panel assemblies in which a clock-timer assembly is mounted behind the control panel. These control panel assemblies usually have a separate, forwardly spaced plastic or glass front panel overlay which includes the descriptive nomenclature pertaining to the various control dials.
All of the previously known appliance control panels present numerous edges, openings and cracks which provide potential areas for trapping grease, moisture and spilled cooking products. These prior art control panels and the clock-timer lens areas are therefore particularly difficult to keep clean because of these edges, openings, etc., and are subject to infiltration of soil into the face of the clock-timer. This soil infiltration will also form a film on the inside surface of the clock-timer lens.
The present invention provides an improvement over the known prior art constructions by means of a control panel assembly which has a clock-timer lens which is effectively sealed to the rear of an opening in the control panel. The sealing engagement of the clock-timer lens to the control panel opening provides a lens mounting area which is essentially free from soil trapping open edges, cracks and sharp corners.